1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods of manufacturing components formed of aluminum alloys, and more particularly components used in automotive vehicle applications.
2. Related Art
Structural components for automotive vehicle applications, such as bumpers and reinforcements, are oftentimes formed from aluminum alloys, rather than steel, due to the lighter weight of aluminum alloys. Typically, the component is formed to a complex three-dimensional shape, depending on the particular application in which the component is used. A high strength and specific temper designation is also typically required in the finished component.
The high-strength, light-weight aluminum component can be manufactured using a warm or hot forming process. For example, a stamping process including heat treatment and post tempering in an oven can be used to achieve the desired strength and temper designation. The stamping process can then be followed by machining the component to the complex three-dimensional shape. However, hot or warm stamping with post tempering and machining processes require high manufacturing costs and capital investment, which ultimately increases the price of the aluminum component and could outweigh the other benefits.